Fallen Angels
by BlackSheWolf
Summary: Into darkness children flee to find a new world in which they can live and survive. Once they were a family now broken and separated will they find their way back to each other? ...Multiple parings Russia x America, France x England, Prussia x Canada, Spain x Romano and more (note story is dark but will become lighter as chapters progress)
1. Prologue

There was once a Young handsome and rich bachelor who traveled the world. Thought these travels he found ten orphaned children from different nations each unique in there own way. Some of them were blood related, some were not but they soon grew into a family loving and trusting one another but none more was loved than the man who had found.

Nine months later the man returned from his latest travels and summoned the children to his side. Once the staff members left he struck out hitting the oldest of the children the boy a twelve year albino from eastern Germany fell to the ground he stood silently blinking back tears. Than man stood pulling out a whip and started to beat the child. The others ran to the door crying out for help but no one came, the doors only rattled locked from the outside.

The next morning the children awoke their body's ached with bruises and deep cuts; large burns rested on each of the children's shoulders the map of a nation. Soon that nation became their identity and their true name vanished into nothing but a memory.

Three maids walked into the room giving each of the children a white gown and gently cleaned the wounds that the man had left quickly as they had came leaving only small bowls of food.

For one year the children had to endure day after day of torture and long nights with nothing but fear if the man would return while they slept. But soon the man stopped coming and their wounds became scars, yet all hope died when he returned but this time his beating was worse than any other the children had suffered, one by one the children collapsed from the pain and suffering and the man left silently,

That night one of the maids left the latch of the dumbwaiter open so it could be accessed and the children listened to abnormally loud gossip outside the door about the man had left for the night. When all was quiet the children made their escape into the city streets barefooted and dressed only in white gowns they fled through the cold morning mist like silent shadows. The mans voice followed them through the darkness

Not one noticed only nine had fled, back inside the mansion two purple eyes watched silently from behind silver hair. Deep inside the children fear still ran deep as the man words echoed in their ears "see those marks upon your shoulder? That is my mark. A mark that you can never hide or run from, for as long as you carry them I will find you"


	2. Chapter 1

Alfred jumped awake his stomach churned as a cold sweat coved his body making him sick he curled up under the blankets; pressing his knees to his forehead he fought back fear and panic that the nightmare's had brought. He took in a deep breath pushing back the memories and fear that shoved forward. After a few minutes he pushed the covers back, looking around at the familiar room posters lined the walls a small window sat to his left. Across the room his twin brother flipped over in his bed curling up to white stuffed bare. He sighed with relief and stood looking into a full length mirror that hung on the bed room door. His blonde hair was mess from the nights sleep only thing that seemed normal was the annoying curl that stuck up; he had nicknamed it Nantucket when he was little. Thin small scars that had shrunk over time dotted his body only one that had never changed was a dark grey scar in the shape of the USA that lay across his left shoulder. His brother whimpered in his sleep and flipped over again; his blanket slid down, to reveal a map of Canada deeply burned into his shoulder. Mattie jumped up tears were streaming down his cheeks; his purple eyes filled with fear as he frantically looked around every part of his body trembled with fear.

Alfred sat down, throwing his arm around Mattie "its ok Mattie I will protect you; cause I am the hero" Mattie nodded wiping away the tears.

"Now come on and get ready I think Arthurs cooking again" Alfred shuttered at the idea of eating burnt scones or whatever author had prepared. He graved his old brown leather jacket of a chair

"If we're quick we can something on the way to class" Mattie nodded and started to change as Alfred headed out door. He sighed Mattie hadn't spoken since they were little everyone thought he was just a mute Alfred had tried hard to get him to talk again nothing ever worked

Shouts came from the kitchen it sounded like Francis and Arthur were at it again.

"How do you expect me to write like this I need inspiration" came the French mans thick accent

"You have had enough time for inspiration you're late by three chapters and if you don't get them done today; as you editor I will chain you to this desk until you finish them." an angry Arthur shouted.

Alfred stepped into a scene of chaos, the French man named Francis sat at the table that was covered in stacks of paper. He had his blue suite on and a large glass of whine sat on the table. The British man with green eyes and a green suite on leaned over him glaring.

"Bloody frog if you don't hurry we will be late for the autograph session for your new romance line"

"than let us go I will finish this chapter tonight" whined Frances

"no your finishing this chapter now"

"but if you rush me it will hinder my creativity and you don't want that. what if I loose fans because you rushed my work?"

England sighed in frustration "Fine! go get the car you Twat. And you two" he turned towards Alfred and Canada who were quietly watching from the doorway.

"Get going or you'll be late and Alfred be ready and get here right after school you have a match today"

"with who?"

Author smiled "last years champ we got paid big bucks to show if you win its triple"

Alfred sighed "fine than I get 75% of winning"

"40%"

"No I wont fight unless I get at least 60% and you will have to pay them back for the ring rent and interest" Alfred smiled he knew he had the Britain.

"Fine! 60%. What type of children have you raised Frances to have them talk back to the person who has sheltered them and feed them" author grumbled

"Me? I did not raise that one with the awful fashion sense. I raised little Mattie and he came out so cute and well behaved unlike your rough Alfred" the French man blew a kiss and ducked back out of the front door in time to avoid two hard, brunt scones that had been thrown at his head.


	3. Chapter 2

The second hand ticked slowly around the clocks face, as the History teacher droned on about world war two; just a few more moments and they would be freed for the day. Two desks down Mattie quietly took notes taking in every word the teacher said Mattie had always been the top of the class since they were little while Alfred had spent his time in athletics. Alfred tried to focus on the teacher, but just couldn't all he could think about was tonight's match. He thought about the match's he had seen the champ win the previous year, and how strong the guy was. He hadn't been able to compete last year in the big league street fights due to he hadn't turned eighteen yet, but England had made him go to matches to learn how the big boys played. During his first match he won with just two hits against a well known veteran boxer after that he became an undefeated rookie. England loved to book hard matches that brought the betters and high prices. Everyone seemed to want the new kid to fall and this match was not going to be any different. He glanced up at the clock and found that only a minute was left and most of the other kids were putting their books up. When a knock came from the door and the principle walked in.

"Sorry guys I know the class is about to end but I wanted you to meet a new student that will be joining us next week. Ivan Come in" The principle motioned to the new kid. Ivan was tall with a strong build; purple eyes flashed under silvery hair.  
"Hello everyone I am Ivan Braginski I hope we can all become friends" he said with a thick rolling Russian accent he had a slightly childish voice. Suddenly Ivan turned and with two long strides he left the class the principle having to jog to keep up with him. With that the bell rang and the class jumped up heading out the door before the teacher could assign a last minuet report.


	4. Chapter 3

Air rushed by his ear; America ducked feeling his competitor's fist graze past his head. He swung a low left feeling his own fist make contact with soft flesh. The champ danced back out of range preparing for the next strike. His breathing become slower and his eyes now shifted looking at every angle calculating considering the next move.

The round had started with speed and power the blows had been fast and rained down hard faster than anyone in the audience could see the young rookie and the returning champ battle grow more and more heated, but as the time ticked away the two were both taking it slow; sizing each other up trying to see the next move. The bidders were no longer cheering the onlookers were silent with shock that the rookie had lasted more than ten minuets

Alfred could feel the sweat on his bare back his vision filled with red from a cut that bled above his eye. The champion swayed on the balls of his feet waiting for the next attack his body covered with scars from previous fights. As Alfred looked over his opponent he noticed the champs left arm was starting to swell at the shoulder joint. could hit that spot just right than it might spell the end and finish the match up The champ launched forward pushing his shoulders forward throwing his weight into the punch he prepared Alfred waited until the old man was close enough and jumped to the side feeling the punch land on his left side He felt the searing pain as a rib cracked from the hit and swung up hitting the injured arm the champ dropped with a gasp of air. Alfred saw the ref step forward but didn't hear the cheers or the count he felt an arm wrap around his mid section and started to cough

"You bloody idiot you broke a rib" came Arthur's voice as he was drug to the locker area. "Didn't I tell you not to get in his range?"

"If I didn't the match would have gone on forever and I won that's what matter" Author sighed and pulled out some bandage and wrap's and proceeded to wrap Alfred's torso

"If you have to go to the hospital it's on you this time" he grumbled.

A side door opened and the voices of excited of bettors trying to make bet on the next match or collecting money from the previous fight filled the quiet of the locker room. The ref walked in with Mattie behind him. "Whoever is in charge needs to come and pick up the winnings before our next match the ref warned and walked back with Arthur trotting behind him. After he left Canada came over to America and tapped his shoulder pointing at it "thanks Mattie Alfred reached over using a towel to wipe away cover-up he used on the old scar. He quickly threw his shirt back on before anyone walked back in.

"Well it sounds like I made us some money today how about we go get some dinner before England tries to cook again?"

(Sorry that the up date took so long, but school and rl called me away from my work Also my editor went on strike; so it take awhile to clean the stories sorry if there is still bad grammar but look forward to weekly to every other week updates starting this week)


	5. Chapter 5

Rain soaked his jacket through as Alfred held it over Mattie's and his head trying to keep them somewhat dry. Each step he took jarred the broken ribs each muscle strained at holding up the soaked leather jacket. The pair had been out at a hockey game Mattie's favorite sport when the storm struck hard as they were heading back home.

He pulled Mattie into an alley and pressed up against a small door frame to a local shop that offered a little refuge from the bone chilling rain. A thick band of light arched across the sky; blinding those who looked at it. The light was quickly followed by a loud roaring thunder that shook the ground under there feet. There were screams as people panicked at the loud sound lights in the stores flickered on and off. America felt the electricity in the air shift and crackle when another bolt of lighting fell from the sky striking a building in the distance. Alfred felt Mattie's shoulder brush against his and turned to see Mattie half bent over covering his ears as he fled the alley. ""Mattie wait"

Alfred ran store to store water soaked through the soles of his sneakers as he searched for the terrified Mattie. Alfred sighed and stepped under a small porch getting ready to call Fancies when someone walking towards him with an umbrella caught his eye a small soaked blonde head poked out of the dry safe bubble and ran at Alfred tackling him to the ground.

"Mattie!" Alfred cried wrapping his arms around the shivering and terrified twin holding him close

"It'll be ok the thunder is gone."

"look the awesomeness that is me found him" Came the voice of the umbrellas owner.

"Who the hell are you, and why is my brother with you?" America glared at the older man. Two red eyes looked down at the pair. Silvery white hair and pale skin made the man look like a vampire in the stormy nigh.

"I am the awesome Gilbert and he told me it's not like he's a mute"

Alfred was about to yell at the man but the albino was already walking back the way he came

"Bye Prussia" came a soft whisper he looked at Mattie in shock this is the first time he had spoken in years

"Hey why are you talking to him you don't even know that guy but you won't even talk to me your twin?" Alfred snapped at Mattie immediately regretting it when he saw the sad down cast expression that his brother had when he shrugged.

As the pair walked back home America couldn't help but think about what Canada had whispered. Prussia? He thought back to the dark times trying to remember his brothers and sister that had shared those beating's and torture Prussia had been one of oldest a cocky person who took care of his younger brother but had issues with picking on some of the younger kids. The little albino that sister Hungary hated and would throw things at him when he bullied the little weak boy that wore the Italy symbol. Could this really be the same person all grown up?


End file.
